User blog:Thundrtri/My goodbyes
Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. I'm leaving, it's official. But before I go, I have some buisness to clear up. First of all, there's the issue of why I'm leaving, well here it goes. This year has been...difficult to sum it up. My academic performance in 8th great was less than impressive and lots of crap went on. There was my absence over the summer due to a personal dillema and then there was my possible return. Sorry for all the confusion, but I've made up my mind at last. As I move on with my life into High School, I'm determined to due better. I will suceed, and it won't be easy, but I'll do it. And to do better, I'll need to have as little distractions in my life. DF has been awesome. I've met some awesome people who've helped me (This is a little cheesy) become a better person. Seriously. I've enjoyed my time here. I really have. Making sims, writing about fiction's deadliest warriors, and crafting stories around them. I've enjoyed every single part of it, and it has been incredible. To think a year has already passed since I stumbled along this gem of a website and community by accident, and now I'm already leaving. You guys are all incredible and it's been awesome knowing you. But before I leave, I've got a few battles left over. I will in fact be doing exactly four more battles here. They will each hold the memories of my time here. Whether they're good or not, they'll be there. And do not worry, I will write the simulations for these fights. Full and 100% complete to the best of my abilities. They are the 4 fights that represent my experience here. They are: Jurassic Park VS TWD Survivors, Nemesis VS Bane (Nolanverse), Moon Knight VS Shadow hawk, and my personal favorite, Suicide Squad VS Thunderbolts. Finally, I have one last order of buisness to clear up. Collabs. Pach, I'm incredibly sorry for not having been here over the summer to do Lupin VS Batman. But, I will write it with you. That is the only other fight that will be written. I feel it's my job to help finish that battle. And I will finish it with you. (And, Hawk, if you plan on writing Joker VS Expendables, then I'm there for you too) I'm sorry about all the other fights that went unfinished. All the collabs unwritten. All the tournaments left with no sole champion. If any of you would like to take them over, be my guest. Otherwise they will be left the way they are. This may be a little sappy, corny or dumb for a resignation from a wiki, but it's what I mean, and its what I needed to say. So guys, I'll miss you, and I'll occasionally stop in chat to check up on the wiki. But until my buisness here is cleared up, I'll be saying goodbye. Category:Blog posts